yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 132
Dawn of the Machines, known as "An Intense Fight!! Machine Emperor Wisel" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and thirty-second episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. Jack who has won against Lester, fights against Team New World's second wheeler, Primo. Primo summons Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity and attacks with it, while Jack, building on the momentum he's gathered, fights back with Red Nova Dragon, inflicting huge damage to Primo. What follows is a fierce fight against each other where neither one will give the other an inch. However, after watching Primo use cards that were meant to be for Jakob (Infinity Barrage & Echo Mirror), Jakob convinces Primo to follow the original strategy. In the end, when Primo's Life Points are reduced by a massive amount by Burning Strike, Primo sets 2 cards without countering (confusing everyone over how he wouldn't counter). Team 5D's notices that their strategy would have something to do Infinite Aura; Jack, after getting Yusei's message, tries to destroy it; but Primo goes as far as to disable all his Monsters to protect it, thus losing the Duel. Yusei now has a dark premonition of the future, knowing that there is no way Jack could have won against both Lester and Primo that easily. Jakob then takes Primo's place, summoning the final Machine Emperor; Grannel. Their entire strategy becomes clear to everyone when Jakob uses Speed Spell - Take Over to get rid of Infinite Aura and gain 8000LP, thus giving Grannel 12000 ATK in total. It easily defeats Jack, and absorbs his Red Nova Dragon. Now Team 5D's must find a way to defeat this incredible Monster... Featured Duel: Jack Atlas vs. Primo Turn 6: Primo (Jack's SPC : 5; Primo's SPC : 5) *Normal Summons "Wise Core" in Defense Position. *activates "Speed Spell - Lightning Rod", destroying "Wise Core" and activating its effect to summon "Meklord Emperor Wisel" (ATK: 2500), "Wisel Top" (ATK 500), "Wisel Attack" (ATK 1200), "Wisel Guard" (DEF 1200) and "Wisel Carrier" (ATK 800). *Activates "Machine Emperor Wisel's" effect to absorb "Red Nova Dragon", but Jack activates "Red Nova Dragon's" effect, removing it from play and negating the attack. *Primo activates "Infinity Shot", inflicting 2000 damage to Jack (Jack: 4000 > 2000). *Sets 2 cards and ends his turn. "Red Nova Dragon" returns to the field. Turn 7: Jack Atlas (Jack's SPC : 6; Primo's SPC : 6) *"Red Nova Dragon" attacks "Meklord Emperor Wisel", but Primo activates the effect of "Wisel Guard", switching the attack target to it. *Activates "Burning Strike", giving "Red Nova Dragon" the Piercing Effect. To keep him from losing, Primo activates "Wise G3", sending "Wisel Guard" to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Wisel Guard 3". *"Wisel Guard 3" is not destroyed because of its effect but "Red Nova Dragon" still inflicts battle damage (Primo: 4000 > 500). *"Infinite Aura" gains 35 more counters (Counters: 40 > 75). *Primo then activates "Echo Mirror", letting Primo draw a card and if its a monster, it inflicts 300 damage to Jack for each level. *Primo draws "Wisel Attack 3" and Jack takes 900 damage (Jack: 2000 > 1100). Jack sets a card and ends his turn. Turn 8: Primo (Jack's SPC : 7; Primo's SPC : 7) *Sets 2 cards and ends his turn. Turn 9: Jack Atlas (Jack's SPC : 8; Primo's SPC : 8) *(Yusei tells Jack to destroy "Infinite Aura") *Jack sets a card and activates "Synchro Sonic" to destroy "Infinite Aura", but Primo activates "Infinity Guard Formation", negating the effects of all the parts in "Meklord Emperor Wisel" to negate "Synchro Sonic". *"Red Nova Dragon" attacks "Meklord Emperor Wisel Infinity" destroying it (Primo: 500 > 0). Its ability activates, destroying all of Primo's other Monsters. *"Infinite Aura" gains 5 more counters (Counters: 75 > 80) and Primo activates the effect of "Infinite Prison", sending "Wisel Attack" to the to set "Wise Core" as a Spell Card. (Mistake: The card discarded was supposed to be Wisel Attack 3.) Jack wins. Due to the WRGP rules, Jakob takes Primo's place within the duel with 4000 lifepoints, and keeps any cards and Speed Counters he had. Featured Duel: Jack Atlas vs. Jakob Turn 10: Jakob (Jack's SPC : 9; Jakob's SPC : 9) *Normal Summons "Grand Core" in Defense Position *Activates Primo's "Explosive Blast", destroying "Grand Core" and inflicting 400 damage to Jack (Jack: 1100 > 700). *"Grand Core's" effect activates, summoning "Meklord Emperor Granel", "Granel Top" (ATK 500), "Granel Attack" (ATK 1300), "Granel Guard" (DEF 1000) and "Granel Carrier" (ATK 700). *"Meklord Emperor Granel's" ATK is the same as Jakob's Life Points (ATK: 4000). *Activates "Speed Spell - Take Over", targeting "Infinite Aura" and gaining Life Points equal to the number of counters it has x 100 (Jakob: 4000 > 12000) ("Meklord Emperor Granel's" ATK: 4000 > 12000). *Sets 1 card and "Meklord Emperor Granel" attacks "Red Nova Dragon". Jack activates its effect to remove it from play, but Jakob activates "Granel Top's" effect, negating "Red Nova Dragon's" effect (Jack: 700 > 0). *As "Red Nova Dragon" is removed from the field "Burning Strike" destroys itself. Jakob activates "Grannel Attack's" effect, having "Meklord Emperor Granel" absorb the destroyed "Red Nova Dragon" ("Meklord Emperor Granel's" ATK: 12000 > 15500). Jakob wins. Due to the WRGP rules, Crow Hogan takes Jakob's place within the duel with 4000 lifepoints, and keeps any cards and Speed Counters he had. Notes 1. In the TCG/OCG, Meklord Emperor Granel's attack points are equal to Half your life points, not the full total. Although this could be because in the TCG/OCG, you get twice as many life points as a character does in the anime (e.g. summoning it out without taking any damage before it was summoned, it would have 8000 ATK). 2. Jack could have used the effect of "Trust Guardian" in his Graveyard to prevent "Red Nova Dragon" from being destroyed by battle, but he doesn't, for unknown reasons. Mistakes * Just before Jack's life point screen was gone the Japanese version was shown * In both versions, when Primo used the effect of Infinite Prison, Wisel Carrier was shown instead of Wise Core. * When Jakob says I summon Granel Top, Meklord Emperor Granel Infinity was shown again instead of Grannel Top. * In the English version, when Jack's "Synchro Sonic" resolves, it is shown to be "Infinity Guard Formation". * In the English version, Jakob calls Explosive Blast Attack Cannon. * In both versions, when Primo activated the effect of Infinite Prison to discard one card from his hand, Wisel Attack was shown instead of Wisel Attack 3. * In the English version, When Jack returns Red Nova Dragon to the field, it shows it Level 10 when it's actually Level 12. * In the English version when Jakob summoned Granel Guard its level was shown to be level 10 instead of level 1. * In the English version, when Jack's Life points drop to 0, they are first shown to be 600 instead of 700.